Back off
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga was an outstanding beauty, whom guys always fantasized of. But opposite to her angelic appearance, she was actually a woman with a devilish attitude. On her new high school, she expected all guys to fawn over her but meeting the popular boy; Uchiha, proved her wrong. RTN Hinata X normal- Sasuke U, slight Neji H, Naruto U, Kiba I.
1. New Student

**Title:** _F*ck off_

**Summary:** _Hinata Hyuuga was an outstanding beauty, whom guys always fantasized of. But opposite to her angelic appearance, she was actually a woman with a devilish attitude. On her new high school, she expected all guys to fawn over her but meeting the popular boy; Uchiha, proved her wrong._

**Rating:** _M for Mature content, foul mouthed language,_

**Genres:** _Romance, high school,_

**Warning:** _Some OOC-ness_

**Parings:** _Road to ninja Hinata H/ Normal Sasuke U (in AU version), RTN Hinata H/ Normal Neji H, RTN Hinata/ normal Kiba I, RTN Hinata/ Normal Naruto U._

**Their age:** _17 years old._

**Author Note:** _Enjoy your reading!:) and this is a late Christmas present to a very dear friend of mine , I hope you like it! :D (If you're not a fan of this couple, then please do not read this, thank you :))_

**Chapter 1; New student**

It was a nice morning day, a bit too nice actually... The birds were chirping their melody of the day, sitting on trees outside of the dark blue haired sleeping girl's window. Her hands and feet moved sluggishly in bed, she had kicked the bed sheets down to the wooden floor, letting her creamy legs, and chest be visible. Over the years her chest has grown into two large melons, people have already stared at her chest, though she didn't care, but would snap at them if they stared too much.

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't any normal girl, oh no she was far from ordinary. She had a short temper, she was honest even if the truth hurts the most, she didn't have any friends since they annoyed the hell out of her. She just wanted to be left alone and of course steal girls' boyfriends from them, it was always fun to piss someone off after all. Oh how she enjoyed to see the stupid girls run around crying when their boyfriends would dump them for her.

Even though Hinata had a really bad temper and would yell, hit the boys for staring at her too much, they would still come back. Whatever she did, she would still have fans of her enormous beauty. She just stopped caring, but when they started touching her they went way too far so she just had to give them a cruel lesson. Though it seemed like they enjoyed getting hit by her... Stupid M.

The girl's violet eyes bursted open, as she decided the birds had sung too long in her eardrums, waking her up from a pleasant slumber. She sat cross-legged on the bed, her head resting on her arm lightly while she turned to the birds with a deadly glare, and an evil grin tilting her lips slightly.

The birds stared back at the girl before flying of to somewhere else, Hinata smirked, and brushed through her long, smooth hair with her fingers, feeling its softness. She then decided that her hair wouldn't need a shower before going to school and well... She was a bit lazy to take one too.

Bare feet met with the wooden floor and flinched, bouncing right back up to the bed. It was summer, but yet so cold, especially her floor. It was basically freezing, she just need to remember to do something about it soon.

She placed down them once again, and got up from bed, shivering.

"So damn cold..." she muttered below her breath, as she hugged herself, walking out of her room in only her white bra, and panties.

She stared at the hallway and glanced down the stairs, seeing no one. She was probably the only one home if she hadn't guessed wrong, oh well she was used to it so she didn't bother with it. That's why she could walk around in a pair of underwear, most of the time anyway.

"Where's my stupid school uniform? Ugh... who cares, maybe I should just walk in my underwear..." she wondered, if she didn't had to find the uniform she might just have done that.

Her violet eyes stopped and widened when they came up on a package that resided in front of the door. She hurried down the stairs, halted, and unwrapped the package finding her school uniform. It was pretty plain, even her underwear looked better then... That!

She shook her head rapidly and just put it on, the black skirt ending at her hips, and the white shirt being a bit small for her breasts. It looked as if her breasts wanted to jump out from the shirt, making her growl to self.

Her head turned around to face the clock, noticing how late she had already become. She just sighed, an evil smirk covering her face as she made her way towards her new high school.

-x-

"Class, listen up, we got a new student today, and her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Be nice to her everyone," Kurenai, the biology teacher announced, getting everyones attention for once.

This was class 2-B, the rowdiest, messiest, and loudest class there ever existed. They barely listened, the boys were talking about random things, while the girls were talking about boys, and other girly stuffs. They happen to listen once in a lifetime, when either its about getting together/parties, and stuffs, or new students.

"New student!?" one of the boy's exclaimed loudly, every other students in the class flinching at the loudness of his voice.

The boy earned himself a hit on the head, making him turn to glare at the boy beside him. "Why did you do that for Kiba?" he asked, pouting while he rubbed the sour spot on his head.

"You're too loud, Naruto, geez, keep it down you idiot," he mumbled, and shut his eyes before opening them again, and staring at the beautiful girl that just entered. He just couldn't take her eyes off of her. Damn, she was just so beautiful, her long straight hair, and gosh those breasts... A blush crept up on his face, as he looked immediately away from the girl that had caught him staring.

Naruto was like his friend, fawning of the new girl's beauty, salvia dripping from the corners of his mouth as he gaped. He felt himself wanting her, having her to himself, he would protect that cute, and innocent girl. Though Naruto didn't know that she wasn't _that _innocent.

Two other boys sat behind them, one of them just staring at the very familiar face of his cousin. He wasn't surprised at all that she was late, since she's always late to school, especially on the first day. And of course he noticed every guy in the room look at her cleavage closely, well expect for one which just ignored her completely. The boy next to her cousin didn't even gave her a glance, which her cousin wasn't surprised off. He was an ice-cold Uchiha after all.

While the whole classroom was being quiet, Kurenai-sensei cleared her throat, gaining all of their attention. "Well, let's have the new student introduce herself, shall we?"

Naruto nodded eagerly in respond, waiting excitedly for the gorgeous girl to speak, his eyes glued to her red plump lips.

The Hyuuga girl's eyes looked over every living person in the room and stopped on black spiky hair, the only boy that didn't turn to look at her. 'How interesting...' she thought with a devious smirk dancing on her lips, a dark aura leaking out from her, of course no one expect her cousin sensing it.

She threw her head back to the side, smiling sweetly to everyone before she bowed down in greeting. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, nice meeting you."

Her cousin flinched at once for her being overly-sweet, he shook hear head with a small sigh. 'This will be a long and tiring first day...'

Rest of the boys stared, tons of drools leaving their mouths, she was just perfect! They would have her even if they would need to fight the whole school for her hand.

One blond boy whispered to his brunette friend. "Kiba, let's talk with her after class!"

The brown haired blushed and hit him hardly on the head, leaving another bump on Naruo's head. "Shut up idiot! I can't focus on class!"

"Since when do you ever listen to Kurenai-sensei's classes..." Naruto mumbled, and rubbed his head once more, before letting it rest on the bench while sulking.

Kiba just shrugged in respond, ignoring the blonde, while glancing at the new student in the corner of his eyes. He really couldn't stop staring at her and something about her sweet face just felt off to him.

Another Hyuuga in the room noticed the brunette staring at his cousin and he could only shut his eyes tightly, getting back to why Hinata had to start at his high school again, from a girls school …

-FB-

_Neji, Hinata, and her dad were sitting comfortable at the dinning table. All of them ate their food silently, like how it's usually in their house. Hinata's dad looked kind of angry, the Hyuuga boy noticed at the man's obviously frowning, and clenched face. Neji glanced over Hinata's eating form, getting a feeling that she did something bad yet again... _

_Her dad would probably say something soon enough. As Neji thought, as soon as all of them finished their food, the man slammed down both of his hands on the table while watching his daughter._

"_Hinata, what have I told you about stealing other girls' boyfriends? And then dumping them, so their angered parents will never leave me alone?! What do you have to say child!" he snapped at her angrily, his eyes flaring, though Hinata didn't change her position nor shift in the chair. _

"_Father, there's no reason to get so angry, now is it? I didn't do anything, they just...Fell for my beauty," she said, a small smirk tugging at her lips, as she closed her eyes shut. _

_Neji glanced between the two and was just happy that Hanabi was at their grandma's house back in Kyoto. Who knows what would happen with another girl here. It would get even greater out of hand._

"_Now you listen to me! Your changing school to Tokyo Konoha high school! Then your cousin can keep an close eye on you missy!" he did a final yell and stomped out of the kitchen, growling to himself._

_Neji's eyes widened briefly. 'Keep an eye on her... Is he serious? How should I control that! She wouldn't even budge by a cold shoulder! Shit!'_

_Hinata sighed and looked at her cousin with a glare. "You're school better be entertaining for me, or I'll take it out on you, Neji-nisan~" she rose up from the chair and left him to himself. _

_Neji face palmed with a long, drifty sigh. 'Ugh, not that you scare me Hinata... but you're still a pain in the ass sometimes, oh well, I guess I should take care of you then...' he thought, laughing evilly in the deepest parts of his mind. _

-FB-

Neji got back to class, but it seemed like the lesson was about to end, not that he minded it though. It didn't care so much. His eyes glanced over at the Uchiha boy who was currently standing up, holding his back with right hand, having it over his shoulder.

"Let's go Hyuuga," Sasuke's rough voice said, making the girls in his class squeal happily, and one of the girls even snapped a picture of him.

Neji nodded and stood up as well, taking a hold of his bag, the girls taking shots of him too. Neji was after all the second most loved guy after Sasuke in this school. They walked between the tables and then left the classroom. Hinata just made it to their last lesson of the day, though, Neji wasn't surprised at all. He did try to wake her up, but got kicked in the stomach, so after that he kinda didn't want to try again, who knows, he could have died if he did.

The Hyuuga heiress watched the two step out of the room, her eyes clenching with darkness. She had no idea that the cousin of hers was popular, or that his friend would totally ignore her, though he did that to every girl, apparently. Wouldn't it be interesting if he fell for her and begged for her hand, making every girl's dream shatter that like the black haired boy.

She couldn't help herself but to laugh inside of her mind. 'It would be hilarious!' she thought, getting up from the chair slowly, feeling eyes from every corner on her. Some eyes were drooling over her, while some others were glaring, making a tiny smirk appear on her lips, as she _accidentally _dropped her pen. She looked at the pen with a pondering gaze, as she tilted her head to the side, making Naruto almost faint at the sight. Then she decided that she had to bend down and take it back, which she did. As she was bended over, her skirt curved upwards, letting the horny boys see her white panties, while they stared at her stunning butt, some even came closer, wanting to touch that piece of hot meat.

The loud mouthed Naruto reached out with his hand, reaching for her butt really slowly, blushing , and shuddering at the sight. He got closer to touch her, but stopped by a hand slapping away from her gorgeous butt-cheeks. Naruto turned to glare at the boy lover, but Kiba only gave him a sigh, and hooked his arm with Naruto so he wouldn't get away as he dragged him out of the classroom.

Hinata straightened herself as she found her pen and put it down in her bag, walking out of the classroom quietly, her feet tapping hollowly on the floor as she strolled.

One red haired girl watched the Hyuuga girl with a total death glare, she was mad, and she would give that oh so innocent girl a total hell in this school.

**Chapter 1: new student end**

**I know it's short! This is just the first chapter, next will be longer, and hope you'll like it!**

**Ps: Going to edit the chapter later~ Tell me what you think! ^^ **


	2. Making Enemies

**Author note: _Enjoy! I feel so happy for finally writing my first Hinata story! Yays!:P I had tons of fun writing this chapter;) _**

**Warning: **_**HinataVSKarin.** _**_Karin being like the bad girl is needed for the story development, and I think she fits that role. I don't mean to offend anyone with this, but I'm sorry if you do get offended. Foul language rough treatment, some nudity. _**

**Chapter 2; Making Enemies**

As Hinata walked through the school's corridor, every eye were on her body, taking a close look on her chest, and butt. She just ignored their looks with ease and smiled shyly at the boys, making them turn red, while the girls glared at her intensely. Her violets eyes blinked in confusion, like she didn't know why they gave her such threatening looks, pissing of the girls even more.

Minutes of still walking in the never ending corridor, her ears stretched silently while she heard a loud, annoyed yell from behind. She turned on her heels, ignoring the cuss words, and just watched as three new girls approached her angrily. In the middle of the three girls, obviously their leader, had red long pointy hair with glasses at the brick of her nose. She had a menacing look at her, as if she was going to bite through the Hyuuga heiress' neck. The other girl to her right side had black straight hair and she was going through small bells she held with her hand, just following after the leader, not caring much about her surroundings. Then there was another red head to the leader's left side and she looked more mature then the two, an evil grin was stuck to her lips as they neared the dark blue haired Hyuuga girl.

Hinata could only stare at their slow approach, they were walking slowly as to give it an... Affect? Well, the other students eyes were on the three new girls, some girls were cheering on them, and some even felt sorry for the Hyuuga girl, since she was going to get through hell even is she wanted or not.

Some boys were shuddering in the corner, some others were actually cheering for the three girls, pissing of Hinata greatly. Wasn't she the popular one? Weren't they all going to fall for her? But no? There were some guys that actually dared to faint by those three idiotic girls? And not her? Oh, what was going on in this school! She's the only one they can look at, she's the only one that'll make them faint by her amazing beauty! No one else! That's it, she just decided that she would show her true colors to those girls and make them live through hell!

Hinata's knuckles were clutched and a glare set at the girls, as she waited for them with patient. She had to stay focused and not loose her cool in front of the whole school, even though the guys probably would still like her, like they always did. It was still fun to tease the girls with her innocence, so she wasn't going to change her ways, but when she'll be alone with them... Many things may happen.

A pure smile made its way to her face, while she laughed inside of her head, creating an image where the girls were down on their knees, and begging for her forgiveness.

The boys just fainted at her angelic smile, pissing of the red head slightly along with her two followers.

Hinata noticed the change in the glasses girl's aura and smiled at her gently when she stopped right in front of her feet, leaving a small space between them. Her other two followers were standing a bit behind her, the black head still doing something with her bells, while the red head's hand placed down on the glasses girl's shoulder.

Since they just stood there silently, the Hyuuga heiress bowed down respectfully, and greeted them with a heartily "hello", and "it's a pleasure to meet you" .

The leader would actually think wrong, if she couldn't feel the dark aura leaking in front of her, making a growl escape her mouth. However the other two girls didn't notice the darkness at all and looked at her with sympathetic eyes, then glancing to each other, and finally to their leader.

The raven haired girl whispered to the leader. "Hey, Karin, I think we should stop. Just look at her, it's not her fault she's born with that body, no wonder she'll get attention."

Karin's eyes mustered the evilest glare they could and turned to look at her. "Kin, shut up!" she snarled, feeling herself bursting with anger. 'Stupid girl that can't feel anything, shit, I won't let her take my Sasuke-kun!'

Karin noticed very well how Hinata had stared at Sasuke, but it wasn't cause she liked him, like Karin of course had thought. It was 'cause he wasn't looking, or fainting at the sight of her. She was going to do something about that, make the popular Uchiha fall for her, and beg for her beauty in front of the school! Making every fangirls' dream shatter by her own hands.

Hinata couldn't keep herself for laughing, soft laughs echoed through the corridor, making everyone stare at her with confusion evident in the depths of their eyes. What was she laughing about? That question went through all of their minds, expect for one glasses girl. Karin had a hunch of why the hell that stupid girl was laughing, but the red head wouldn't let her have Sasuke! Never! Sasuke Uchiha belonged to her and no one else, not even her two friends which were next to each of her sides.

The other red haired girl beside her sighed and squeezed Karin's shoulder lightly, to make her angry of course.

"Tayuya what the hell are you doing?" Karin snapped at her fiercely, turning to her with an icy look, ordering her to stop with what the hell she was doing.

Tayuya ignored her like she always did and just grinned back in respond. "Karin, don't you think we should leave already? She doesn't appear as a mean girl like you said, that's why I followed along in the first place, tch." the girl explained calmly to her friend, making Karin gape in shock, like a fish.

"You too? Are you serious?" She asked, her eyeballs gaping widely, as her mouth hanged open almost reaching down to the floor.

Tayuya nodded to the leader and then proceeded to wave at Kin, a sign for her to follow. Kin took one glance at Tayuya's hand before she followed after the girl, leaving Karin to face the new student by herself.

Hinata smirked inwardly, it seemed like she just won this contest, but one last person to go!

"Shit! Damn those two stupid girls...Fuck, damn it!" she growled bellow her breath, glancing over at Hinata with darkness in her eyes, as she raised her hand high up in the hair, and reaching to slap the Hyuuga heiress' face.

Before Karin's hand had a chance to meet with the girl's cheek, someone stopped her, and pulled her backwards roughly. Surprised, Karin turned to look at her capturer, and met with the same violet eyes of Hinata's.

"Karin," he whispered heavily and darkly across her ear. "what might you be doing to my cousin?!"

A shudder went down the girl's spine, as she tried to retreat back from the man's awfully darkened expression. "I...I wa-wasn't...d-d-doing anything..." she stuttered hoarsely, her mouth dried from much needed water.

Neji glared harder at the glasses girl and tossed her down to the floor, Karin landing with a loud thud, as she shuddered in fear, holding her body close to herself.

"Hn, Karin you slut," Sasuke said, standing some steps behind his Hyuuga friend, and stared at her with disgust, fangirls were just so...Disgusting indeed.

Neji had made his way to Hinata's side, not the slightest surprised that she was fine, he after all know her true colors. He sighed and went through his long smoothed hair with his fingertips gently, making the girls drool at the sight. Sasuke walked over to the shuddering girl, looked down at her with an ice-cold look, and rose up his foot lightly, having it above her back, before he stepped down harshly, grinding his shoe against her back cruelly.

Even though a normal girl would beg for forgiveness, beg him to stop, Karin didn't do any of those things. No, the crazy bitch was actually enjoying his rough treatment.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! More! Hit me more!" she shouted beneath him, making Sasuke glare harder, and feel his stomach wanting to puke. What a disgusting girl his fangirl was, it made rage wash over him less then a second, as he continued to stomp on her back harder, Karin yelling for him to be rougher.

"You stupid slut!" he growled at her, his eyes shifting from black to red in an instant, his head getting taken over by darkness that laid, and slept in the deepest place of his heart.

Neji glanced over at Sasuke, sighing, knowing exactly why he did that to Karin, and he was the one that had to stop him, when his friend went way too far. The other students in the corridor were shivering, not daring to go, and stop Sasuke! He was just too terrifying, that they would probably get killed if they even tried to hinder him.

Hinata's eyes never left Sasuke's form, she wondered why he was doing that for? And she really wanted to know, she was going to find out his secret he held to himself, and maybe she could get some information from Neji_-nisan_. She glanced over at her cousin and saw him walk over to the Uchiha, grabbing a hold of his hands, and pulling him backwards.

"Sasuke, let's go, now," his voice was harsh and demanding, not taking a no for an answer.

Sasuke immediately calmed down, his breath low, and husky as he just lost control over himself. He nodded to his brown haired friend and they left the scene, Neji giving one last glance to his cousin, as if telling her to not make anymore scenes.

Hinata just shrugged innocently, as she grinned towards him, telling with her eyes. "see you at home, Neji-nisan~" Oh how she loved teasing her cousin, it was so funny to see him getting angry at her.

Neji hardened his eyes at her, before he returned to give his attention to Sasuke again, and so they disappeared from her vision.

Karin was laying helplessly on the floor, a slutty expression across her face, as she was in dreamland. Her uniform had gotten dirtied and destroyed by Sasuke's shoe, the shirt was ripped of so you could see the sore skin of her back. Red shoe marks were covering her whole back and no one seemed to go to her rescue, since everyone left the scene as well.

Hinata was the last one left and she stared at the red head being in a daze, mumbling, "Sasuke-kun, harder! More!"

Some fangirls could indeed be crazy, that it wasn't able to be true. She bend down to Karin's face, meeting with her hazed eyes, as she smiled sweetly, until her smile turned into a deadly, and cruel one.

"You bitch, do you really think you could win against me? Huh? You fucking shit! Never get close to me again, you hear me? Or I'll make your life into a living hell, bitch," Hinata threatened, flames burning in her eyes, as she grinned widely, laughing like a crazy maniac.

Karin did her best with nodding, as her hues washed over with fear, she was scared for her life, which she should be.

"Good, bitch," she said, smirking evilly, as she hit Karin across the head, since Karin was actually going to slap her, this was her revenge! Never try to hit the Hyuuga girl ever again, who knows what might happen by then?

She got up from her hunched position on the ground and went around Karin's laying body, then proceeded with continuing to stroll back home.

-X-

Hinata stood outside of her house and waited for someone to come and open up the for her, she had forgotten her keys, plus no one was currently at home. A low, annoyed sigh left her mouth, and she sat down at the staircase, leaning her back against the doorframe. She was pondering on which one of them would get home first, her cousin, or her father? Well, she just had to wait and see...

Two hours of waiting made the girl fall into a deep slumber, soft breathings could be heard from the sleeping girl.

30 minutes later two males neared the front door, hearing even, steady breathings which made them glance down, and spot the sleeping girl. One of the males groaned and handed over the key to the other male, as he then went on with bending down, and wrap his arms bellow the girls back, lifting her up gently.

"Sasuke, could you open the door, thanks," the boy mumbled, having a firm grip on the girl in his arms.

"Sure, Hyuuga," the Uchiha replied, putting the key inside of the hole, and turning it to the sides, opening the door carefully, letting Neji in first.

The raven haired boy slipped inside and shut, locked the door after himself, following after his friend.

Neji went to the living room and put down the girl on the couch leisurely, as he pulled out a blanket from the drawer, sighing while watching her sleep.

"Sasuke," the Hyuuga boy started, gaining his attention. "try to keep yourself in check. It's not the first time you did that to a girl which asked you out."

The Uchiha boy glared down to the floor, having his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Well, you of all people should know me Hyuuga."

"Yeah, I know..." he said with a sigh, stepping out of the living room. "Let's go and study now Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded and glanced over at the girl, glaring at her slightly. "Probably another damn fangirl, tch."

"Probably not..." Neji murmured hearing him, while strolling up the stairs, Sasuke following behind him.

-x-

"Hmm..." Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she heard her own voice echoing in the room. "not..."

She was in the living room, not in her room. Well, how did she go there? She was outside waiting for someone to come home since she was so stupid and forgot her keys...

While trying to catch up to what happened when she fell asleep, strands of black hair caught her attention in the corner of her eyes. Her violet orbs blinked two times until she realized who it was that she saw, Sasuke Uchiha from her class, now the question was what was he doing here? The hyuuga heiress took a long time to think it over, until her eyes noticed Neji stroll up to Sasuke while holding a stray with sandwiches.

'Oh right, he's my cousin's friend...' she thought, staring at them as they went to her cousin's room, or so she guessed they did.

"Who the hell cares what that Uchiha boy is doing here," she said with a yawn, stretching her arms high up in the air, as she stepped down from the couch.

Then an idea flashed through her mind, a smirk taking place on her lips, while she laughed silently. This was her chance to make the most popular boy fall for her, get down on his knees to worship here, and ask to be her loyal servant. Hinata couldn't keep her laughs silent anymore. Loud, evil laughs flew out of her mouth, her hands down, and clutching her stomach fiercely.

At the top of the staircase, four pair of eyes were staring at her laughing form. Two eyes sighing at her, while other two eyes watched her with curiosity, since he never saw a girl act like how she did.

'Interesting,' went through his mind, as an evil smile danced freely across his face.

"Is she ok, your cousin," the Uchiha boy said, his eyes never leaving the blue haired girl.

"Yeah...she's just fine, let's get back to study, shall we?" Neji said, staring at his cousin with an unbelieving look, and grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm, pulling him inside of his room. Even when they got inside, Hinata's laughter made it known quite clearly to the two boys. The hyuuga genius doing his best with ignoring his cousin and keeping Sasuke to not wondering more about it, even though he very well noticed his stiff curiosity.

Well of course the Uchiha had to wonder, how often do you see a girl laugh like she's crazy, and going to destroy everything with her own hands? What was going on with that girl, he wanted to know, and who knows he might as well find out why, while he's here...

-x-

Hinata was sitting inside of Neji-nisan's room and watching the two study carefully. She begged her dear cousin to let her inside, or she would be very cruel towards him...

Neji had a very, very bad feeling about this, but let her in anyway since it seemed like his friend didn't mind.

The brown haired boy was working on some math assignments, while the other boy wrote an essay in English. Hinata's eyes looked wonderingly at Sasuke, his head was slightly bent to the right side when he wrote his essay. But really, maybe she did not care so much. Her eyes slipped over to her cousin and pondered when he would leave them alone. She hoped it was soon, her eyes buckled as she glared viciously at him quietly.

Neji's body stiffened as he felt ghastly eyes claw at him, from the front. He shook his head lightly and brushed away dirt which was left behind by the eraser on his paper. He stuck with ignoring her gaze, but could only feel them clearer on the top of his head. His right hand was clenched, while his eyes glanced up towards the girl, seeing dark aura leaking from her towards him.

"That girl..." he muttered while standing up to his feet, as he nodded to Sasuke before he went out of the room, shutting the door tightly.

Hinata did a victory smile when her cousin left them alone, finally her plan could take place, just you wait Sasuke Uchiha...

The Uchiha boy rose up his head, staring at the girl with emptiness glinting in his eyes.

"You, are you another fan girl?" he asked her calmly, seeing her face crunch, as she clenched her knuckles angrily.

"Tch, why should I be a fangirl of a stupid boy like, you? Huh?" She snapped at him evilly, pointing at his nose with her index finger.

"You..." Sasuke growled until he laughed. "You're amusing, hahahaha, no one has ever done that to me before."

"Eh...?" Hinata mumbled, surprise covering her eyes as she watched him cautiously when he laughed.

His laughing ceased and he sat up straight on the floor, eyeing her confused state. "What's wrong, girl? Tch."

Hinata snarled at him and crawled closer to him, her breasts slightly jumping out of the uniform, not that she cared though.

Sasuke smirked when he lowered his gaze to her big breasts. "You got two piece of big meat there, don't you? Does that mean you're another slut?" his smirk widened, when he saw her glare at him. This girl was indeed different from any other girl he has met, how interesting.

'What the hell was wrong with this boy, shit,' she thought angrily, stopping right in front of him, her eyes turning eviler at him.

"Do not call me for a slut, you jerk, or I'll turn your life to a living hell," she growled, staring at him the whole time.

Sasuke laughed for a second time. "How could you do that? When my life is already a hell?"

This took Hinata by surprised and she could only ponder on what he meant with that.

Suddenly, the Uchiha boy raised his hand up to her eye level and held it in front of her, pushing it on her face. Hinata gasped as his hand was covering her eyes, nose, and mouth lightly, getting pushed down to the ground forcefully by only on of his hand.

'Geh, he's strong...' went through the inside of her mind, as he hovered above her laying form, his hand still clutching her face slightly.

"Your just another slut, shall I give what you want, ay slut?" his eyes darkened and turning to red, while his smile fell from his face.

Every bone in her body froze for one minute, but she was not going to be defeated by this man.

"If I'm a slut, then you're a bitch in heat!" she gritted through clenched teeth, anger appearing on her face.

Her words only made him angrier, since his red blooded eyes flashed at her, as he ripped apart her shirt, and the chest bindings keeping her breasts in place.

"What th-" Hinata's eyes were literally flaming when he ripped apart the shirt of her school uniform, along with her bra.

"Hn, they are big indeed..." he murmured softly, staring at her two huge melons, making redness was over her face, as she glared.

"Release me you fucker, " Sasuke ignored her cussing and grinned cruelly at her, before his eyes gazed down to her breasts again.

Her face flushed in anger, no one had ever humiliated her so, that's it, she was going to make him fall for her even if it was the last thing she did.

The raven haired boy retreated back his hand from her face, Hinata taking this chance to escape. She rose up her head, trying to sit up, but got pressed down by his large hands clenching her shoulders, putting her right back down. She groaned in pain, as she felt her back crack by the intense force.

"Hn, you stupid slut, don't try to escape from me, you hear? And I'm only giving what you want, slut," he snapped at her, smiling a sweet, and kind smile, almost fooling her if his eyes hadn't glowed red with darkness.

"You're just another piece of meet that wants to sleep with this body, aren't you? Slut!"

Before she could give back her reply, something wet, and slippery slammed down on her mouth, confusing the girl greatly.

**Chapter 2; Making Enemies end**

**_I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Though I felt bad for Karin... oh well, her role is important for this story!_ **

**_And the chapter was a bit longer this time, next chapter will be longer ;) And thank you so much for the reviewers, faves, and alerts! Makes me really happy, especially since this is my first Hinata story as well!:D  
_**


End file.
